


Mixed Feelings

by mugen_ai3



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, I AM SORRY, Infidelity, M/M, Someone has to be the bad guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen_ai3/pseuds/mugen_ai3
Summary: In which Aiba is a habitual cheater. Nino and Jun find happiness anyway.





	Mixed Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012, I like finding my old fic. I don't like this one too much. Hope you enjoy it.

_ I swear to you she meant nothing. You are my everything Nino-chan. _

 

Masaki was crying. 

 

_ I just did it to see if I could. I love you Nino, please forgive me. _

 

It was never a good thing to see Aiba Masaki cry. Nino was sure it was equivocal to watching someone kick a sick puppy, which is exactly how he had met Masaki back in middle school...

Nino was walking home hardly paying attention to his surroundings -as he was engrossed in his gameboy that had been burning a hole in his pocket all day during lessons- when he heard a sharp yelp. Looking around wildly, he saw a kid about his age aiming another kick at a very small dog.

 

"Hey." he yelled. Another kid was running toward the scene.

 

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" asked the newcomer heatedly.

 

Nino scooped up the puppy while the newcomer pushed the puppy abuser roughly.

 

"Hey man, I don't want any trouble." Puppy Kicker said backing off quickly.

 

The other guy approached Nino and the shivering puppy, his anger seemed to have disappeared. He was tall, all limbs and beautiful.

 

"Hey cutie, what's your name?" The guy asked.

 

"Ninomiya." Nino whispered before he realized the kid was speaking to the dog. Awkward, Nino thought to himself, his face burning with embarrassment.

 

"Nice to meet you Nino-chan, I'm Aiba Masaki." the handsome guy said smiling finally. Nino was smitten.

 

They took care of the puppy together for months; they kept her in a small under a canopy of trees, brought her food and played with her every day after school. Until she was picked up by the pound. That afternoon, Nino and Aiba clung to each other while they cried. It was the first time Nino cried in front of anyone that wasn't his mother. It was also the first time he and Aiba kissed. They had been together ever since.

 

Masaki had applied for the agency shortly after and suddenly Nino had to become a big secret. Nino never minded, so long as he was by Masaki's side. 

 

It wasn't until a few years after his boyfriend's debut that the first rumors cropped up. Nino's heart nearly stopped, if anyone found out their perfect little idol was gay, this could ruin everything the older man worked for. In the end the scandals were wild parties and women. Masaki always assured Nino that he was the only one for him.

 

This was different, Nino had caught Masaki in the act. In the home they shared. There was no denying it this time. But Nino left. He went to stay with his best friend Ohno for a while, not bothering to answer Masaki's phone calls.

 

But now it was Christmas Eve and Masaki's birthday, and he had to make a decision sooner or later.

 

"Nino...please?" Masaki said pitifully, taking Nino by the hand and pulling him close.

 

It broke Nino's heart all over again to see his lover so broken. Nino wasn't sure what he'd came to do; now he was letting himself be held by Masaki, kissed, touched. With the same hands he had touch  _ her _ with. No,  _ he's mine  _ Nino thought fiercely, clinging to his lover as though Masaki was his only lifeline.  _ He's mine _ Nino repeated the mantra in his mind over and over again as Masaki pushed inside him, he didn't stop the flow of tears as the two made love.

 

*

 

When Nino woke the next day he was alone. It was Christmas morning, where had his boyfriend gotten to. Now that he was alone with his thoughts he was filled with uncertainty. He had not exactly forgiven Masaki and now it seemed the man had abandoned him on Christmas.

 

Nino prepared a pot of tea and was just pouring a cup for himself when he heard the door of the apartment open.

 

"Nino Chan~" Masaki called happily.

 

Nino sighed deeply before joining his boyfriend in the front room.

 

Masaki was smile one of his brightest smiles. The one that stole his heart, probably the same one that got him in bed with  _ her _ . Nino could not wait for the day when his mind would immediately go back to Masaki’s infidelity. 

 

At any rate he was holding a medium sized box, more than likely Nino's Christmas present. He looked quite proud of himself. 

 

"Nino," the idol said seriously. "I know I messed up, I'm so sorry. I will do anything to prove to you how much you mean to me."

 

"Masaki, I-" 

 

"Wait, before you say anything." Masaki handed the box over. 

 

Before Nino could fully grab hold of the parcel it moved, the top opened and out popped the head of a puppy it very closely resembled the dog from so long ago.

 

"Mimi?" He said. But there was no way, that dog was long gone.

 

"They could be twins, ne? Only this one's a boy. I kept him at Sho-chan's we've been calling him Jojo."

 

Nino smiled at the gesture. A real smile although he was still hesitant to move on with Masaki he couldn't resist the pup, which he now held closely.

 

Masaki was bowing now, "Kazu forgive me, I'm begging you. It'll never happen again. I just want you me and Jojo to be a family." Masaki's voice hitched a bit at the end. The idol was now sobbing on the floor.

 

Nino didn't know for sure if he could fully forgive Masaki, but he felt he owed it to the older man to try. After twelve years together he resigned to try.

 

Nino kneeled down next to his distraught lover, placing Jojo on the floor. The dog padded around to explore his surroundings.

 

Nino touched his hand on Masaki's back. "Never let it happen again. Or I'm gone." He warned.

 

"Really? You'll stay with me?" 

 

Nino nodded firmly.

 

"Thank you Nino-chan!" Masaki exclaimed. In an instant he was all over Nino, dropping sloppy kisses all over the smaller man. They made love right there on the living room floor.

 

*

 

Nino didn't see Satoshi again until after the New Year. He was really missing his friend and they had quite a lot to catch up on. Nino was feeling generous so he offered to take his friend out to a fancy restaurant that he'd heard makes a great curry. Nino wasn't actually using his own money, Masaki pretty much paid for everything, and was definitely footing today's bill.

 

At first Satoshi refused but Nino was able to convince him. Nino claimed he was taking him for a meal as appreciation for his hospitality. Satoshi was fully on board at the mention of great curry.

 

They met up at the restaurant. Nino was really out of his element, as this was the kind of place that you had to make reservations for.

 

"Let me get this straight, he got you a dog and you forgave him?" Ohno asked looking at his friend incredulously.

 

"It wasn't just any dog, he looks just like Mimi, the that dog brought us together. Besides, he adopted it before all this happened so..."

 

"Ne Nino, do you really think he's sorry, or just sorry he got caught?"

 

"Masaki is my partner, I have to give him a chance."

 

"You should think about your own happiness sometime Kazu. Let me ask you are you happy?"

 

Just then the waiter came by offering to refill their water glasses and Nino was saved from answering.

 

"Well?" Eyebrow raised, when they were alone one more. Satoshi was relentless.

 

Nino opened his mouth to answer but no words came out. He couldn't truthfully say he was happy with things as they were. It was more like-

 

"Familiarity, he's all you've known. But you know, there's someone out there that will love you like you deserve."  Satoshi stated wisely. Leave it to Satoshi to state things so plainly. Nino could not lie to his friend, even if he chose to deny his doubts Satoshi knew.

 

"Ne, Nino our waiter keeps staring at you?"

 

"No." Nino said not believing his friend. But Satoshi was gesturing toward their server; a tall man -not quite as tall as Masaki- with a distinctly handsome face, and prominent eyebrows, was clearing a table not too far from where the friends were sitting. When he noticed the pair looking at him he spilled some wine from a leftover glass on his crisp pants. 

 

Nino laughed cupping his hand over his mouth, his eyes dancing with amusement. 

 

"Don't laugh Nino, he likes you. Now you can do whatever you want, can’t you Masaki can’t really say a word because he chooses now to explore his sexuality.”

 

"Even if you are right, that guy only likes what he sees." Nino said slowly, not even giving the man a second look. Nino was never the kind of guy who let his eyes linger for too long. 

 

But he owed Masaki one, didn’t he? Nino’s eyes searched the dining room, scanning for a glimpse of the server only to discover he was no longer there.

 

“Earth to Nino,” Ohno called to his friend. Nino didn’t know how long he looked for the waiter. Judging from the amused look on Satoshi face it had been longer than necessary.

 

“ _ What? _ ” Nino snapped deciding to go on the defense.

 

“Nice to see you are actually absorbing my advice.” 

 

“Whatever, Oh-chan I gotta pee.”

 

“You’d better not try and leave me with the check.” Ohno called to Nino’s back.

 

One of the restaurants’ staff pointed him in a vague direction of the restrooms. When he arrived to the secluded corridor just picked a door and entered. Relief washed over him when he spotted a lone urinal and one toilet stall as he was sure the door wasn’t clearly marked as the men’s room. And really, Nino had to pee.

 

I wasn’t until he had relieved himself and was washing his hands, that he noticed a pair of eyes watching him. No just watching they were boring into him. It was the waiter. Nino suppressed a shiver.

 

“You,” Nino said meeting the intense gaze through the mirror’s reflection.

The man  _ Jin _ –Nino thinks recalling when the waiter introduced himself to him and Satoshi.

 

The man was silent.

“What are you bathroom staff as well? That’s pretty gross.” Nino said trying to laugh off the nervousness of being finding he wasn’t alone in a public, although locked toilet.

 

Jin, or whatever his name was, held up his soiled pants.

 

“Don’t you have a staff room for this kind of thing?” Nino said noting the pant-less waiter was pulling another pair of slacks out of a duffel bag.

 

“Do you have a response for everything Ninomiya-san?” Jin said coolly.

“Most of the time.” Nino said still meeting the man’s eyes through the mirror.

 

Before Nino knew anything the man was pressed up against him, and Nino was trapped between the sink and the waiter. 

 

The waiter placed his hands on either side of Nino’s hips, playing with the hem, of Nino’s shirt. 

 

“Wait.”

 

The man halted his ministrations, evidently to gauge whether his advances were welcome or not. Nino couldn’t deny the fact that his head was clouded with lust. He’s never felt this before. Of course Masaki turned him on, but this was altogether different. The fact that Masaki crossed his gave him a sense of morbid pleasure. Because, yes he did owe him one…or twelve.

 

“I’m Matsumoto Jun, no I don’t do this all the time, but you Ninomiya-san, are very distracting.” Jun (oh that was his name) said with warm breath dancing across Nino’s ear. Nino openly shivered letting Jun know exactly what effect he was having on Nino. Opulent, full lips were touching the sensitive skin of Nino neck. Jun’s deft hands had already found their way under Nino’s shirt. Jun widened his hands, fingers gently brushing the already hardened nipples. 

 

A drawn out moan escaped Nino’s throat as Jun rotated his erection up against Nino’s ass.

 

“You’ll have to keep it down, Ninomiya-san.” Jun hissed into Nino’s ear, not-so-gently tweaking his nipple, winning another moan from Nino.

 

“H-how can I when you keep doing oh- _ that _ ” Nino said averting his eyes from the mirror. Somehow he knew Jun was watching him waiting for a response.

 

Nino found himself being spun around and before he could protest the sensual lips were claiming his, Nino felt Jun’s warn tongue probing for an entrance. It wasn’t completely demanding and but forceful enough for Nino allow him inside. The two tongues, instead of battling found harmony in exploring each other’s mouths. 

 

“Wait.” Nino was saying again, finally breaking the kiss. “My friend-”

 

“Seems like a very patient person.” Jun pulling Nino back into the kiss. As Jun made quick work of Nino’s pants, Nino wondered if this was really the kind of person he wanted to become. Anonymous sex in a bathroom, but Jun was hot, the entire situation was enticing, and his mind wouldn’t stop going back to Masaki and that woman.

 

The change in Nino’s mood must have been evident. Jun had broken the kiss this time he adopted a serious yet kind expression: “Whatever it is that’s bothering you let it go for now. Just be in this moment with me.” His eyes were pleading.

 

Nino allowed himself to be lost under Jun’s skillful touch.  

 

Nino was fastening his own pants back up, still kissing him, Nino was trying to give their mouths’ embrace his all, knowing this would be the last time he would meet the man.

 

There was a knock at the door, startling the two apart.

 

“Nino.” It was Ohno.

 

“Yes Oh-chan I’m here.” 

 

“Are you sick? Let me in.” Ohno tried the knob.

 

“Sorry, Oh-chan” Nino called trying to keep his voice steady as Jun was nibbling on his neck. 

 

“I’ll be right there, wait for me.” There was no response so Nino figured Ohno had gone back to their table to wait.

 

“I have to go, we have to go you’ll lose your job.” Nino said trying to convince Jun.

 

“I want to see you again. Someplace that isn’t a bathroom.” Jun said his eyes were pleading again.

 

Nino was so tempted to take the man up on the offer. Nino doesn’t think he would ever forget this moment he’s shared with Jun. The temporary bliss he experienced with Jun can’t possibly equate to the years of happiness with Masaki. But he promised Masaki a new start.

 

“It’s impossible.” Nino said leaving the man behind.

 

When Nino reached Ohno again he quickly requested they leave right away. Rather than using the special credit card Masaki had given him he took cash out of his wallet leaving too many notes on the table and ushered his friend out of the restaurant.

 

Nino was always proud of his relationship, despite having to keep it a secret, from everyone but close friends and of course their families. He was very proud of Masaki’s accomplishments. He always felt that even though he was a very behind the scenes partner, they were in this together. 

 

Masaki really was trying to be more present at home. Lately when Masaki had a late filming or early photo shoots, he would call Nino instead of sending an e-mail. Even when the idol was working out of town he tried to come home as soon as possible. The extra care that Masaki was taking with Nino gave Nino a nagging guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

Nino found that he was thinking of his tryst with the waiter more and more.

 

Nino was sitting feet tucked behind him cuddling with Masaki, Jojo lying happy on Masaki’s lap.

 

No matter how he tried he couldn’t get Jun out of his mind, he smiled to himself remembering the other man’s hands roaming his body.  

 

“Nino-papa is happy recently ne Jojo-chan?” Aiba said petting the small dog’s head. Jojo in turn licked Masaki’s hand.

 

“Am I?” Nino said trying to mask the guilt he was feeling.

 

“Yes, smiling all over the place, and sighing.” Masaki explained.

 

_ I want to see you again. _

 

There was no way. Nino relished in the thought of simply being  _ near _ his fling again. Nino hoped his arousal would be his own secret. 

 

“That’s because I have Masaki by my side.” Nino said looking up at his partner. The lie tasted bitter on his tongue.

 

“Nino-chan is so cute!” Masaki declared before pressing his lips to Nino’s. Nino recalled the sweet taste of Jun, the gentle force the waiter used to kiss Nino’s breath away. He moaned into Masaki’s mouth.

 

As if on cue, Jojo hopped down off the Masaki, giving the lovers their space.

 

Nino took the dogs place straddling Masaki. Masaki took advantage of the opportunity by removing his and Nino’s shirts. 

 

“Nino?” Masaki looked at his boyfriend with curiosity. “Did something happen?”

Nino was fully taken aback by the sudden question.

 

“If something did, you can tell me, I won’t be mad. In fact, I deserve it.” Masaki said sadly.

 

“Nothing happened Masaki. I’m still yours.” Another ill-tasting lie escaped Nino’s lips.

 

“I’m glad.” Masaki said pulling wrapping his long arms around his lover’s slim waist, pulling close. “Nino is mine.” He said simply.

 

Masaki left his mark in various places that day. The next he left for work, he would be gone for two maybe three days. He actually left his itinerary, even though Nino told him it was unnecessary. 

 

Aiba called to inform Nino that shooting had been delayed because of the rain and that he probably wouldn’t be back until late on the third day.

 

Nino grumpily disconnected the call. It was all too much, the constant check-ins, it was almost as if Masaki was checking up on Nino. Nino could tell that Masaki’s fear was that he, Nino would cheat as well. But it was already too late, wasn’t it? 

 

Nino found it odd that he didn’t regret Jun. He resented Masaki, for turning him into a liar and a cheater. Without the incident with Jun, Nino didn’t think he could fully move on with Masaki. Finally after weeks of reliving the memories Nino decided to push the waiter out of his mind for good.

 

Nino shook his head as if the physical action could rid his mind of the memories.

“Come, Jojo.” Nino called the dog; he was getting bigger every day. He had already surpassed the size Mimi was when he and Masaki last saw her.

 

Jojo happily bound over to his master and stayed as still as he could while Nino fitted the leash and collar onto him.

 

“Good boy.” Nino praised. Nino decided that Jojo was well behaved enough to finally go out to the park.

 

Nino released Jojo when they finally arrived at the neighborhood park, Jojo took the opportunity to relieve his bladder on a trash receptacle.

 

“Nino?”

 

Nino knew  _ immediately _ who the voice behind him belong to. Just the person he was trying to forget. Maybe if he just ignored the man he would go away.

 

“Nino?” Jun said again.

 

_ No _ , Nino thought,  _ don’t dare turn around. _ He told himself.

 

“Ninomiya-san?”

 

“Jojo come,” Nino called to his dog that was being petted and cooed after by a couple of kindergarteners and their mother. Jojo came right away. “Good boy.” Nino said squatting down to give the dog a treat and an affectionate pat.

 

Jun was in front of dog and master now. “Did you actually think that would work?”

 

Nino didn’t know what to say. Of course it wouldn’t. “Hi,” he said sheepishly lifting Jojo up in his arms. Jun looked delicious in dark jeans, a designer t-shirt and leather jacket. Nino’s eyes definitely feasted on the sight.

 

“Hi yourself.” Jun said reaching out to touch Nino’s cheek. But had to quickly withdraw his hand, as Jojo growled and snapped at the newcomer.

 

“Feisty little guy?” Jun said and the dog started yipping non-stop.

 

“Can we go somewhere and talk?” Jun had to raise his voice over the dog.

 

“Sure, let me take him home.” Nino replied without hesitation. 

 

Jun followed, as Nino headed for his and Masaki’s apartment.

 

Upon arrival, Nino tentatively placed Jojo down and Jojo ran as far as he could away from Jun.

 

“I’m sorry, he’s never like that.”

 

“I tend to have that effect on animals.” Jun said slowly, reaching out to Nino.

 

Nino once again allowed himself to be wrapped up in Jun’s embrace. When Jun’s lips touched his Nino felt that same thrill he felt back at the restaurant. It wasn’t arousal, and he realized in that moment he actually might like Jun.

 

“We can’t, not here.” Nino said ducking out of Jun’s arms. “I just cannot do to him what he did to me. But the last time when you and I…”

 

“You, mean the sex you paid me for?” Jun said he tone was not accusatory, just stated simply.

 

Nino felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He hadn’t meant it to come off as that he just wanted to leave enough to cover the meal. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

“I know,” Jun was still touching Nino quite intimately. “Can we get out of here?”

 

In the lobby of his building he ran into a familiar and unexpected face.

 

“Ninomiya-san.” It was Sakurai Sho, Masaki’s manager. They were rarely seen apart whenever 

Masaki was working. Masaki was supposed to be working. Nino jumped about a foot and a half further away from Jun then necessary.

 

“Where’s Masaki?” Nino asked his heartbeat kicked into overdrive.

 

“Still filming.” Sakurai said slowly. “A friend of yours?” He asked introducing himself to Jun who indeed introduced himself as Nino’s friend.

  
  


Nino could tell Sakurai had more questions but Nino had inquiries of his own.

 

“If Masaki is working, then why are you here?” Nino said unable to keep the sharpness out of his voice. Sakurai looked suddenly uncomfortable.

 

“Uh, well he asked me to check and make sure you and little Jojo were all right.” Sakurai explained looking uncomfortable.

 

“Yeah sure. I know you have a spare key, so why don’t you go check on the dog yourself.” Nino snapped. “Jun and I were just leaving.” Nino said stating the obvious. Nino took Jun by the hand leading him out of the building.

 

Nino was seething to say the least. How dare Masaki send his lapdog to check on him? And what’s worse, Jun was present. Nino could even think of an explanation to offer Masaki. Most of all he felt it only right to explain to Jun.

 

They didn’t speak at all until they stopped a few blocks over from his building. 

 

“Where are we?” Nino asked as gently as he could.

 

“Just my place, I thought I could make you dinner and serve you a nice glass of wine.” Jun answered.

 

Jun’s building wasn’t as lavish as his and Masaki’s but still very posh. Go figure, a man such as Jun had equally gorgeous taste. The furnishings inside the apartment were western, and all white.

 

“Please join me in the kitchen, you look like you need to talk.”

 

Nino followed Jun into the kitchen.

 

“I hope you don’t mind if I cook while you talk.”

Nino made a gesture of understanding. Nino took in his surroundings Jun’s kitchen seemed like a place that he spent a lot of time in. He had many different cooking utensils most of which Nino had never seen.

“If it helps,” Jun started. “I pretty much overheard your conversation with your friend. Your boyfriend Masaki-kun, cheated on you with a woman, begged for forgiveness, and bought you a dog.”

 

Nino took a sharp intake of breath at the mention of Masaki’s name. No outsiders knew his boyfriend’s name. Nino made sure to only ever use Masaki’s given name instead of calling him Aiba. Nino told Jun that he really had the story in a nutshell. As Jun chopped vegetables and various herbs, Nino explains how Masaki keeps calling under the guise of showing he was being faithful. All the while, he had his eyes averted, not really sure how he could face the man. 

 

“It makes me so mad.” Nino said, Jun was adding ingredients into the pot. “Now he’s sent that Sakurai to spy.” Jun stirred the vegetable mixture and added pasta to a pot of boiling water.

 

“Jun, I’m really sorry you got caught in the middle.” Nino tsked. Finally fully raising his eyes to his host.

 

“I’m not worried.”

 

Nino was sure that Jun could handle it, he just seemed like the handle anything. He was seemingly stronger than Nino felt.

 

“Besides, I really wanted to see you, to me whatever happens it’s all worth it.” Jun said offering Nino a warm smile.

 

Soon after Jun served them dinner and they ate in relative silence. Nino was sure to compliment Jun’s cooking. After that his mind was too full of the realization that he liked Jun. He briefly thought of Masaki and the woman. Did Masaki develop feelings for her? Was it this easy to fall in love with someone else?

 

Jun’s strong eyes never left Nino’s features. Nino tried his best to keep a neutral expression, it was a difficult feat considering those deep intense eyes seemed to be gazing straight into his soul. 

 

A considerable amount of time passed before either man spoke again.

 

“I like you Nino.” Jun confessed.

 

“Jun I-”

 

“I’m sorry if I am pressuring you. I just feel like it’s better to be honest, it seems like you’ve had you share of lies.” Jun explained.

 

“I like you too.” Nino admitted, it was easy with Jun. Nino didn’t expect an explanation, he didn’t need one. Jun had been straightforward ever since he met Nino.

 

Jun told Nino that he could make himself at home while the waiter put the leftover away and washed dishes. Nino sat on Jun sofa practically twiddling his thumbs until he spotted a Playstation 3.

 

“Hey Jun, can I play your game?” Nino called excitedly.

 

Jun appeared at the entryway drying his hands on a towel.

 

“For the PS3.” Nino clarified.

 

An embarrassed frown graced Jun’s face. “I’m afraid I only have two games.” Jun said handing Nino both games in the Lego Harry Potter series. Nino wanted to laugh. But Jun had been too sweet to make the man suffer any further embarrassment.

 

“Thanks.” Nino said cheerily, and Jun returned to the kitchen to finish up. 

 

Nino lost track of time as he usually did when playing games, he was guiding Lego Harry through the Forbidden Forest when Jun sat down next to him draping an arm around the gamer. Lego Harry fell in a pit and Nino lost half his studs.

 

“I was watching you,” Jun said next to Nino’s ear. An involuntary shiver ran up Nino’s spine. “You are very good.”

 

“At gaming? Well it is what I do- Major League Gaming- I used to Masaki wanted me to take a break.” Nino said looking forlornly at the Lego Harry with two hearts remaining hearts.

 

“You didn’t want to quit?”

 

Nino shook his head. “Masaki’s work keeps him away from home a lot, and I had so many tournaments to participate in, so it took away from what little time we had together. It seemed like a good idea at the time. So I never renewed my contract.”

 

Nino knew Jun must think that he was some kind of gold digger, the truth was Nino liked making his own money. Jun’s hold on Nino became stronger. Nino finally abandoned Harry and met Jun’s gaze where he was expecting a judgmental stare, his eyes lit on ones full of understand and care. 

 

“I think you should continue to do what you love.” Jun said then pressed his lips to Nino’s. Jun’s tongue searched for entrance for only a moment Nino let him in right away. Their tongues dancing around one another smoothly. Jun guided Nino back so that he was laying on the couch. Jun’s hands were exploring the other man’s body slowly, there was more time this time around and Nino could feel the waiter appreciation every inch of skin he came in contact with. 

 

When Jun broke contact Nino could not stop his moan of protest. Jun pulled Nino up momentarily to remove Nino’s shirt the unexpected action took Nino by surprise. Nino quickly made to cover up the marks Masaki had made a couple days earlier.

 

Jun grabbed Nino’s arms. “Please don’t cover up, I’m choosing to ignore the fact that he marred your otherwise beautiful skin.”

 

“I’m sorry Jun. I never expected to see you again.”

A deafening silence settled in Jun’s apartment only to be broken by the ringing of Nino’s mobile phone. The sound making both men jump with a start, Jun surprised and Nino heart was thudding at an alarming rate, it was Masaki’s ringtone.

 

With shaking fingers Nino pulled his mobile from his pocket. 

 

“It’s Masaki.” Nino warned. Jun placed his hand on top of Nino’s

 

“Please, don’t answer. Stay with me tonight?” Jun’s voice was shaking. Nino pressed the ignore button making the call go to voicemail, placing the phone on Jun’s coffee table.

 

“Thank you Nino.” Jun said taking the opportunity to kiss his lover again. It didn’t take long for Nino to become lost in a haze of lust and longing under Jun’s touch.

 

The offending ringtone alerted the couple again as Nino was undoing the clasp of Jun’s pants.

“I’m sure he’ll call all night if you don’t answer.” Jun sighed resignation heavy in his voice.

 

Nino snatched the phone from the table.

“Yes Masaki.” Nino said trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

“You aren’t at home.” Masaki said accusingly.

“I’m with a friend” Nino admitted. Jun silently excused himself; Nino suspected it was to give him privacy.

“Is it this Matsumoto Jun? Who is that Nino? You never mentioned him before.”

“Yes, I’m with Matsumoto-san, he’s a new friend. I see Super Spy Sakurai made his report. Is there anything else?”

 

“Nino, please, why are you doing this to me?” Masaki was crying.

“What exactly am I doing Masaki?” Nino was sick of the games Masaki could really exploit a weakness once he discovered one.

“Just go home, Sho-chan can pick you up. I’ll be there first thing in the morning.” Masaki promised.

 

“I’m not going anywhere with Sakurai, I guess I’ll see you in the morning.” Nino said evenly.

“Nino tomorrow is Valentine’s Day, I want to take you out. Okay? I love you.” Nino shook his head they weren’t girls, Valentine’s and White Day chocolates weren’t an issue. Frankly Nino wasn’t in a mood to play the best buddy on what was supposed to be a romantic date.

 

“Okay see you tomorrow!” Nino said trying to end the call on a cheerful note.

“Nino, did you hear me? I said I love-” Nino disconnected the call.

 

Jun reentered the room shortly afterward shirtless with his pants hang low on his lean hips. Nino’s lips curved in an appreciative smile.

 

“Are you staying, or shall I walk you home.” Jun asked.

 

“Take me to bed Matsumoto-san.”

  
  
  


Morning came all too fast, Nino had not slept well at all. Despite the heavy sexual tension Nino and Jun had they hadn’t actually had sex that night. Jun simply held Nino close the waiter was snoring softly before too long. Nino spent most of the night thinking about what he was to do about Masaki. He couldn’t keep seeing Jun while still being attached to Masaki. But god help him he wanted to see Jun all the time.

 

Nino heaved a sigh before untangling himself from Jun’s embrace. Nino hadn’t even stood up fully before Jun spoke. “Were you trying to sneak out without saying goodbye?” he was sitting up in the bed.

 

“Jun, I’m sorry.” Nino said his voice clouded with emotion. This was exactly the reason he wanted to leave without Jun knowing. Nino didn’t want to see the hurt in Jun’s eyes.

“I won’t let you walk away so easily this time.” Jun said in a quiet serious voice. “I won’t lose to him. I need you Nino.”

 

“Jun, I don’t deserve you. Look at what kind of person I am. Look at what I am doing to him.” Nino said miserably. 

 

“This is his doing, I am sure if you have a faithful, loyal partner you would have rejected my advances that day. He did this to you, none of this is your fault.” Jun said fiercely.

 

Nino wanted to believe Jun, he wanted nothing more than to fall back into bed with the other man, and Nino fought the urge with every fiber of his being.

“Jun I have to go.” Nino said taking one last look at the man he might be in love with.

 

Nino arrived home before Masaki and found that Jojo wasn’t there either. Nino suspected that Sakurai had taken him home. Nino took advantage of this solitude he showered, trying to rid himself of Jun’s smell. Nino knew he could never rid himself of Jun the memory of his touch still burned Nino’s skin. The sweet taste of Jun’s kiss remained on his lips, the feeling of completeness he felt when Jun was near left Nino empty.

Nino dressed on automatic mode. He was drying his hair when he heard Masaki’s call of “I’m home.”

 

“NINO~” Masaki said hugging Nino from behind suddenly. “I missed you.” The older man said nuzzling Nino’s neck.

“Oi Masaki stop, my hair is still wet.”

“But I want to hold my Kazunari. I ha-ate working and being away from you?”

 

Nino wasn’t going to mention the phone call last night and apparently neither was Masaki.

 

Masaki explained that he had planned a whole day for the two of them, and he didn’t think he would actually make it back in time.  

 

When Nino made it to the front room he was hit with a Valentine’s explosion, there were stuffed bears of various sizes, boxes of every kind of chocolates and roses everywhere. Nino was surprised by the whole gesture. Masaki took Nino’s speechlessness as pleasant surprise. The idol was smiling looking quite proud of himself.

 

“I love you Nino.”

“Thanks for the erm, everything.” Nino managed to articulate.

 

Masaki practically pulled Nino out of the apartment. They spent the day at the amusement park, Masaki held Nino close most of the day. When no one was looking, Masaki would pull down his cold mask and still a kiss from Nino. It was all very nostalgic, Nino recalled the days before Masaki was really popular the couple would take day trips like this.

 

“Ne, Nino-chan, I made reservations for us.” Masaki said around dinnertime.

Nino was horrified to learn that there were eating at the place where Jun worked. Nino knew if he protested Masaki would become suspicious. He could only hope that Jun had the day off. With a heavy heart Nino entered the restaurant.

 

One they were seated Nino saw much to his dismay, Jun did not have the day off. The waiter was looking from Nino to Masaki in complete shock. Nino tried to offer Jun a look of apology. What was worse the couple were seated in Jun’s section.

 

“You ate here with Satoshi right Nino?” Masaki asked completely oblivious to his boyfriend’s feelings.

“Yeah, before.”

“I need the restroom. Can you just order me whatever you had that day.” Masaki excused himself.

 

Not long after Masaki departed, Nino heard a ringing from a bag Masaki brought with him. Nino though it was a strange place to keep a mobile phone. Nino picked up the bag to find not only the phone but two small jewelry boxes. Nino took the phone out the name of the caller ID  _ Becky-chan _ no big deal. But the picture along with it was what made Nino answer. It was  _ her. _

 

“Hello.” Nino said in his best Masaki voice.

“Ma-kun” her voice was low and sultry. 

“Oh hi Becky-chan.”

“Ma-kun you left my bed so suddenly this morning, I miss you.”

Nino had to clear his throat. “I miss you too.” Nino wondered why she wasn’t catching on that he wasn’t Masaki.

“You said you were coming back,” Nino could tell she was pouting. “Don’t come too late, I want to give you your chocolates before Valentine’s Day is over.”

“I’ll see you soon Becky-chan.” Nino hung up the phone, knowing he couldn’t keep the façade. He was livid, here he was really trying, for Masaki’s sake. Trying to forget the person that had stolen his heart. And Masaki had been making a fool of him the entire time.

 

“Are you ready to order sir?” Jun approached Nino.

 

“Jun…I need to get out of here.” Nino said miserably. Jun pulled Nino up by the wrist leading him to some unknown place. Jun situated Nino so he was sitting on some kind of bench.

 

“Here drink this” Jun was pressing a glass with some dark colored liquor inside. Nino downed it in one gulp.

 

Jun was taking a drink himself. He sat the glass down hard. “ _Aiba_ _fucking_ Masaki.” Jun ground out. “Nino, I can’t compete with that, with him. He’s a god dammed idol, the whole country is in love with him.”

 

“Jun she called him just now. I talked to her. He is going to leave me tonight to meet with her.”

 

Jun was giving Nino a hard look. Nino felt small under that glare. “You must live a comfortable life, I make good tips but not that good. I love you, but I can’t win.”

 

“Is that what you think? I’m in it for the money? I loved Masaki, I loved him since I was fourteen years old Jun. I overlooked and ignored his indiscretions because of that. Because I didn’t know who I was without him. Until I met you Jun, until you found your way into my heart. I love you Jun, not money.” Nino said all this very fast before he lost his nerve.

 

“You love me?” Jun asked. Nino pressed his lips to Jun’s in response. 

Nino wanted to stay like that forever, it wasn’t until another waiter enter the room that Nino realized they were in the staff room.

 

“I better go deal with Masaki.” Nino said to Jun.

 

As Nino made his way back to the waiting area, he couldn’t think of anything to say to Masaki. Masaki grinned his best idol smile at Nino. Not knowing it didn’t have any effect any longer.

 

“Nino-chan, where did you go?”

 

“I was talking to a friend?

“Matsumoto-san?” Masaki asked looking a little hurt.

 

“Him, but first I spoke with Becky-chan. You better get over there and get your chocolates before Valentine’s Day is over. I expect she’ll be cross of you don’t hold up your promise.”

 

It only took Masaki a second to recover from the shock. He was no longer looking idol-like but like the teary-eyed teenager that tugged at Nino’s heartstrings.

 

“I told you she means nothing.” He whispered.

 

“I think she means quite a lot to you, until you crave dick up your ass again.” Nino was whispering too. He wasn’t low enough to make a scene and ruin Masaki’s career.

 

“I told you Nino is my everything.” Masaki said pulling out the jewelry boxes. “Wear my ring, I swear I’ll never hurt you again.”

 

Nino scoffed at the gesture. “I don’t think you are getting it Masaki-” Nino lost his train of thought, although he was sure he was somewhere along the line of where he could shove those rings. 

 

Jun, beautiful Jun approached the table placing a chocolate dessert in front of Nino. “Valentine’s chocolate for Ninomiya-san”

 

Masaki stared wide eyed from Jun to the dessert to Nino. “I did not order that.”

 

“I know, I did.” Jun said.

 

Nino smiled at his lover. “Thank you  _ Matsumoto-san” _

 

Nino relished the look of horror as Masaki comprehended the situation. “You- Matsumoto, Nino why?”

 

“It’s over, Masaki.” Nino said happily forking a large piece of dessert into his mouth.

 

“Aiba-san, I believe you are sitting in my seat.” Jun said ushering the idol out the chair.

 

“I’ll be off in ten minutes. Wait for me?” Jun asked smiling.

 

“Of course.”

  
  
  
  


Sometime later

 

Nino was meeting with his sponsors, apparently the world of professional gaming had missed him and he was luckily able to pick up where he’d left off a couple of years ago. There was a local news channel and the caster was rattling off the day’s headlines. Nino was hardly paying attention until he heard Masaki’s name. It had really been a while since he heard the name. He and Jun had purposefully avoided anything to do with Masaki or his idol group.

 

It seems that Aiba married that girl, and she was four months pregnant with their child. Deep in his heart, Nino wished them the best.

 

Nino laughed gleefully as he signed his new contract finally feeling as if he was living the life he was meant to have.

 

Later he, Jun and Satoshi went out to celebrate Nino’s successful return to gaming. Satoshi pulled out a magazine clipping. There was a picture of Sakurai Sho kissing another man the headline read 

“Newlywed Idol Aiba Masaki Caught in Scandalous Affair with Manager”

 

Nino knew Masaki had a lot of growing up to do. It was too bad he got an innocent child involved.

 

Nino crumpled the paper and tossed it in the trash. He pulled Jun close, Jun dropped a kiss on the shorter man’s head.

 


End file.
